The inventors have proposed a semiconductor laser element using a photonic crystal (Patent Literature 1, Non-Patent Literature 1). Such a surface emission type semiconductor laser element has a remarkable characteristic that laser beams can be simultaneously emitted in two directions at once. In addition, as a driving current is supplied to a plurality of driving electrodes, which are divided in plural, the laser beams can be emitted to each of the driving electrodes in two directions. When periods of the photonic crystal disposed immediately under each of the driving electrodes are different, each of the driving electrodes has different emission angles of laser beams. Further, according to Non-Patent Literature 1, as fragmented driving electrodes are installed, currents are simultaneously flowed to the plurality of driving electrodes and a current balance thereof is varied, continuous beam direction control becomes also possible.